Kate takes a chance
by Irishwondie
Summary: The reunion. From Kate's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Kate

"How likely is that ?" snapped Caroline bitterly but her face fell and she immediately followed it up with "I'm sorry. You have a nice Christmas too."

Kate turned and left the function room, through the beautiful arch of Christmas decorations. She hadn't responded to Caroline. There was nothing to say she mused as she proceeded to get in to the car and exit the car park.

It really had been a beautiful evening she thought. Alan and Celia looked so happy throughout the day and in truth she envied them. Whilst she had had her run ins with Celia in the past she had no doubt that the couple were lucky to find each other and that they would be very happy together. Alan was such a sweet man, who mellowed Celia in many ways. As "Driving home for Christmas " started to play on the radio Kate felt strangely melancholy and put it down to both her hormones and possibly the festive season.

She switched stations to radio 2 to try and improve her mood and burst out laughing at the song that greeted her – "If I said you had a beautiful body would you hold it against me ". Alan's wedding song! What were the chances of hearing it again so soon? Her mind immediately drifted to the uproar the song had caused, Celia's look of pride and Caroline's initial look of shock and her fits of giggles at Alan's antics. God! Caroline was so gorgeous when she laughed! Magnificent was the word that came to mind most often when she thought about Caroline, despite how things had worked out between them.

Kate shook her head – Don't go there she thought, but it was easier said than done. She flashed back to when Caroline walked Celia down the aisle, Proud and Happy. Kate had watched her closely as Celia and Alan exchanged their vows, her face betraying the emotion that she felt and Kate had found it hard to look away. Caroline's expressive eyes were what had drawn Kate to her in the first place. Her speech as daughter of the bride was confident, charming, funny and sincere. Beautiful really. Finally she pictured her face as Kate had wished her a Happy Christmas before she left. Stoic and proud, stand offish almost. She had half expected Caroline to say something further– to ask her to stay but the older women had just let her walk away.

The road was relatively quiet and the 15 mile journey took no more than 25 mins, she pulled in to her drive and opened her front door. Immediately her heart dropped and the loneliness hit her. How she wished things had worked out differently and that Caroline had remained in her life. Kate put her bag down and turned to lock the door behind her. She flashed back again to Carolinas face as she left the function room, thinking of Caroline's apology for snapping at her. That wasn't arrogance, or stand offish behaviour- it was self protection Kate realised. Caroline is in pain.

Kate sat in to the car again – hardly able to believe what she was contemplating doing – no,what she was actually doing !

Was she loosing her mind ! Was the fact that today was such a romantic sentimental day clouding her judgement? Was she letting her hormones get the better of her? Mile by mile slipped by and an hour after she left the wedding reception she parked in the hotel car park,fully cognisant that what happened over the next hour or so would have a material impact on her life and that of her baby. She sat in the car with the engine turned off to steady her nerves. What If she was mistaken? What if she had left it too late?What if Caroline had moved on ? What if Caroline wanted nothing to do with the baby? What if – God she was exhausted with what ifs ! Why did she drive all the way back here if she was just going to sit in the car? She needed to face the fact that for her Caroline was worth one more try. She had tried to ignore what her heart was telling her . Magnificence was worth fighting for!

As she walked once again through the arch of Christmas decorations into the function room she registered Roberta Flack playing softly. She could see Alan and Celia on the dance floor swaying slowly and she spotted Caroline sitting at a table by the fireplace, alone and with her eyes cast downwards. She looked forlorn and Kates heart ached for her. She walked resolutely towards her and was almost at the table when Caroline looked up surprised.

" I got in, closed the door then turned around and came right back " Kate said, turning to place her coat and bag on an adjacent chair. She looked at Carline who simply stared at her and had yet to open her mouth. Kate stretched out her hand and asked "Do you want to dance?

Time seemed to stand still for a minute or maybe a second, but what felt like an hour and Kate thought Caroline might refuse. However Caroline took her hand and slowly stood. Her face though was full of reluctance, and for a moment Kate thought she was going to change her mind - Is this ? Caroline said –like forever?" and immediately Kate felt her spirits lift. It was going to be ok she thought and she answered Caroline with a Prince quotation "forever is a mighty long time ! In theory! Caroline at last smiled and followed Kate's lead to the dance floor. A surge of confidence flowed through Kate – she placed Caroline's hands on her hips and pulled her in, relishing the closeness. The music seemed to fade away into the background and it felt as if they were in their own little bubble. She looked into Caroline's eyes and couldn't look away. They leaned their foreheads together and Caroline closed her eyes. The gentle kiss that ensued was initiated by neither and both, and escalated quickly. Kate could hardly believe that Caroline was willing to be publicly intimate but to be honest her heart was racing so fast that conscious thought was difficult.

Neither woman was aware of how long they danced or how interesting their encounter proved to be to the other dancers until they heard Celia exclaim beside them "oh no – I thought she'd gone". Kates heart dropped, and she looked into Carolines eyes. Would she bolt she worried? Caroline simply smiled , turned to Celia and said " Yes Mum she had , but if I have my way she is never leaving my sight again. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Kate and I have some celebrating of our own to do" and with that she took Kate by the hand and returned to the table, leaving Celia lost for words.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate was thrilled ! Caroline had not let her down, had not tried to hide from their public display and had led her from the dance floor by the hand. It was amazing how much lighter she felt, how important the public acknowledgement had been to her. Even more than she had realised.

When they reached the table Caroline turned, picked up her bag, followed by Kate's coat and oversized handbag. " You and I need a quiet place to properly catch up young lady. Is that ok?" Kate had a lump in her throat and could only nod her agreement.

They passed Laurence and Angus as they moved to the exit. " Night boys called Caroline. Try and behave. Kate and I are off to have a drink in the bar so we can have a proper chat". She still had a hold of Kate's and she noticed Lawrence glance at their joint hands. He smiled and said cheekily "chat, yeah right " and winked. Caroline arched her brow but winked back. She knew she would have to sit down and chat things through with Lawrence, but she was confident he would take this in his stride.

Just as they reached the door she felt a tap on the shoulder and turned. " Night Mum" and she was pulled into a hug by William who whispered in her ear " I,m thrilled for you. Don't muck this up !" He turned and gave Kate a kiss on the cheek " Night Kate, see you in the morning" Kate hugged him tight. He was such a great kid, well not a kid anymore she supposed but he was so supportive. She really had missed both of the boys.

Caroline led Kate to the bar on the other side of the hotel. It was oak lined and atmospheric and only two tables were occupied. She chose a small sofa to the left of the log fire. " Is this ok Kate? Is it comfortable enough? Is it too soft ? Do you need more back support, we can move ... Sorry, I'm babbling, it's just ... " Kate smiled and took a seat and patted the space beside her.

" Caroline, relax, it's just me. Sit down, let's just gather our thoughts." Caroline sat down, sighed and closed her eyes." Your right, I'm nervous I'm afraid and I really don't want to say or do the wrong thing. What would you like to drink and I'll go to the bar? " There's no need to be nervous Caroline, we have time to discuss what's happening. Right now I just really want to be close to you" and she reached out and took Caroline's hands in hers. She stared into her blue eyes, probably Kate's favourite thing about Caroline.

Just then someone cleared their throat beside them " Ladies, what can I get you to drink?" Kate felt Caroline tense and she felt sure that Caroline would drop her hands, uncomfortable to seen holding hands in public. Instead Caroline just looked up and said " I would love a glass of Merlot please. Kate what would you like?" Kate smiled and said " as I have been on water all day and given that this is a very special occasion may I have a glass of champagne?" Caroline beamed at her.

When the waiter returned with the drinks the two women were still in the same position and neither had actually spoken. They raised their glasses and gently touched them " To you" said Caroline, "for coming back tonight. Please God let this not be a dream. I couldn't bear that".

Kate smiled, and sipped her drink, the bubbles tantalising her tongue. She was amazed that she felt so calm given the happenings of the last couple of hours. She should be nervous, or anxious she thought or at least a little bit worried as to whether she had made the right decision or not. But that wasn't how she felt. She felt calm, focused, together even! She grinned at Caroline over the rim of her glass.

"What has you looking so pleased with yourself? "asked Caroline, although she couldn't help but smile also. She was gradually regaining her composure. She reached over and cupped Kate's cheek, gently rubbing her thumb along the younger woman's jawline. Her skin was so soft, just as she remembered and she just couldn't help herself. " Thank you for coming back. I was so miserable after you left. I was berating myself for not running after you, not begging you again for another chance but I was afraid I was pathetic and you wanted nothing to do with me".

" Dr Elliott you are mistaken. I want everything to do with you!" Kate said grinning. Caroline leaned forward and gently brushed her lips over Kate's. Not really a passionate kiss, rather a tender, gentle kiss that promised much ahead.

In the background they could hear " O holy night " playing softly. They gazed into each others eyes. " Kate, would you consider staying with me tonight? I would dearly love to wake up beside you tomorrow morning. It would be the best Christmas present ever. We don't have to, I mean I have no expectations and you don't have to ... " "Caroline, yes. Of course , I thought you'd never ask. Do you want to go back to the wedding ? Do you need to talk to the boys? What to you want to do about your Mum?"

Caroline finished her glass of wine, signed the bill and stood taking Kate by the hand " No, there's nothing I need to do. Lets just go on up. I just really need to get you to myself. Every thing else can wait until the morning."

They walked from the bar, through the reception and up the wide staircase. Caroline's room was on the first floor, just next door to the wedding suite. She opened the door and stood back to allow Kate enter ahead of her. Before she closed the door Kate reached around her and removed the do not disturb sign and hung it on the door knob. Kate closed the door, leaned her back against it and smiled." I have a confession to make Caroline". What Caroline said as she moved towards her, intent showing clearly. " I don't have any pyjamas with me" she smirked. Caroline laughed out loud. God, this felt good.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline took a deep breath, pressed Kate's back to the door and proceeded to kiss her soundly. Slowly, thoroughly and leisurely. She wasn't about to rush this. She still felt almost if it was a dream.

She leaned back and looked into Kate's eyes. Kate was grinning, she seemed much more together than Caroline felt. " You seem remarkably calm Ms Mckensie, and I'm absolutely petrified".

" Relax, Caroline, we have all night" and she proceeded to remove Caroline's bolero jacket, lowered her zipper and peeled her dress off leaving it pooled at Caroline's feet. She then loosened the front tie on her own dress and removed her shoes.

Caroline heart skipped a beat, Kate stood before her and she was radiant. She had matching plum underwear that was almost the exact shade of her dress she'd just dropped to the floor. It complimented her skin tone perfectly. Caroline waited. Somehow she needed Kate to take the lead here. She needed Kate to take control.

And boy did Kate take control! Caroline had never experienced sex quiet like it! She wasn't quite able to put it into words, she was still buzzing from the physical sensations but it was more than that. Something had changed she thought, she felt different, she cuddled up to Kate who was sleeping soundly for the last hour and a half.

Caroline should have been completely exhausted but she couldn't seem to wind down. She caressed Kate's baby bump, revelling in the closeness, still counting her lucky stars. She couldn't, help herself as she kissed Kate gently on the edge of her jaw.

Kate stretched languidly, " Dr Elliott , I presume you do realise a pregnant lady needs her rest" she grinned and turned to face Caroline. God i'm sorry said Caroline, I just couldn't help myself, I sort of well ... She stared into Kate's eyes and she suddenly teared up. "I'm so glad you came back".

She swallowed the lump in her throat and touched her lips against Kate's tentatively. The kiss grew more passionate and suddenly Kate growled, " Jesus! You'll be the death of me". She straddled the blonde woman and they spent the next hour making slow, almost reverent love. Afterwards both slept, Caroline wrapped around the darker woman.

As the room began to lighten, Caroline stirred. She opened her eyes and stretched ,almost like the cat that got the cream. She smiled as last night came crashing back. The dance, the kiss, the return to the room and the lovemaking. Particularly the lovemaking! She grinned and turned.

Kate!

She was alone. She ran to the bathroom but it was empty. Kate's clothes were gone.

Caroline had never felt such utter despair. She couldn't believe it. She returned to the empty bed and succumbed to bitter tears . Kate was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hot bitter tears rolled down Caroline's cheeks. She couldn't believe that Kate could just up and leave without so much as a word. Did last night mean nothing to her at all? Was it all contrived? Some sort of revenge?

No, she couldn't believe Kate of being so cruel. Was it something Caroline had said ? Or not said? Did she say something to upset her ? She wracked her brain but nothing came to mind. Her last memory was of falling asleep wrapped around Kate, kissing her gently good night. That was barely 4 hours ago! What had changed? She didn't think she could possibly go back to life they way it was before Kate came that she had had another taste of what they had together.

It occurred to her that she hadn't quit realised how utterly miserable life was without Kate, that she had simply been existing, going through the motions and it had been a pretty joyless existence at that.

She curled up in a ball under the sheets and sobbed uncontrollably. Her heart was aching and she couldn't make sense of what had happened. How could you go from total joy to utter hopelessness in the space of a few hours?

She heard a noise in the corridor and the door to the room suddenly opened. "Caroline, you're awake".

Caroline looked up, her face a complete mess,and the lump in her throat made it impossible to talk. "Oh honey, whats wrong. Are you ok?" said Kate as she dropped her bag to the floor. She was wearing yesterdays outfit.

" I thought, I mean, I woke up and when I couldn't find you I thought ..." and she couldn't say anymore as she dissolved into tears. Kate immediately sat on the bed and took her into her arms. " Jesus Caroline, I'm so sorry sweetheart. You were sleeping so soundly I thought I would be back before you woke up. I've only been gone for less than 10 minutes. I popped down to my car to pick up a change of clothes. The thought of doing the walk of shame in yesterdays clothes and having to face your mother is terrifying ! I didn't take enough time last night when I decided to return to the reception to actually pack a bag, I suppose it would have been a bit presumptuous but when I woke up I remembered the emergency bag in my boot. It only has a leisure suit and some toiletries but its better than being seen in yesterdays clothes."

Caroline just looked at her. She was almost numb. "You mean, we are still ok. Oh my God, I thought that you had deliberately left to cause me pain . To punish me for what I done to you. I ... I swear... God I really need to try and get a grip here. Kate do you think we could just have a proper conversation? There are things we both need to say and possibly both need to hear."

"I agree Caroline, I'm really sorry I upset you. It really wasn't intentional. Why don't I call room service and we can have some coffee and a proper chat. But before I order, do you mind ... I mean can we just ... I mean " and she leaned in and kissed Caroline, firmly but sweetly, caressing her lower lips and doing her very best to convey the fact that things hadn't changed from last night and that this was just a temporary miss understanding.

Kate pulled away, feeling better when she realised that Caroline had yet to open her eyes. She laughed and Caroline did too as she said " God, you are the most amazing kisser Kate, you melt my bones".

Kate called the reception and ordered some breakfast for them both.  
>" They said about 10 mins, I'm just going to pop to the bathroom and change. Don't move a muscle !" She entered the bathroom and quickly removed her dress and underwear and put the hotel robe on. She was tempted to shower but didn't want to delay getting back to Caroline. She regretted the pain she had caused her, she knew that it took a lot to move the normally stoic woman to tears. It made it clear to her also that Caroline was more vulnerable than she let on.<p>

She returned to the room. Caroline was sitting up in the bed her arms wrapped around her knees. Kate sat down beside her, brushing a strand of hair from Caroline's forehead " Lets start this morning again. Merry Christmas sweetheart" and she leaned in and kissed her gently. " Wow, I completely forgot it was Christmas morning. Did you just call me sweetheart?"

Kate giggled, " yes I did, sweetheart. You'd better get used to it too as you'll be hearing it quiet a lot. Now lets get you out of that bed and get some clothes on. Room service will be hear soon and chances are it be some 17 year old that we don't want to treat to a naked Caroline with her just been ravished all night look! Caroline smiled and hopped out of the bed and went in to the grabbed the other robe from the bathroom door. She looked in the mirror and she grimaced at what was reflected. She had bed head and her face was tear streaked. That said she looked rested considering how little actual sleep she had gotten. I look happy, I AM happy she thought. She decided to take a quick shower, it would give her a minute or two to gather her thoughts and try and get control of her emotions.

She exited the bathroom in the white terry robe with her hair wrapped in a towel. Kate was pouring coffee at the small table in front of the window. She patted the space beside her on the sofa and handed Caroline a cup. Caroline inhaled deeply and took a sip. She was a real coffee fiend and it always brought a smile to her lips. She peered over her cup at Kate who was munching on a piece of a croissant. " Sorry, but I was absolutely starving. I wake up every morning ravenous since I became pregnant.

" There is no need to apologise,I was the same with both William and Lawrence. I meant to say yesterday pregnancy really suits you. You look radiant. I've never seen you looking more beautiful." Kate blushed, and smiled at her. " There's something else I meant to say yesterday Kate, I love you, I loved you before we separated and I never told you. I love you and I'll always love you"

Kate was surprised, not by the fact that Caroline loved her but at the declaration. She knew that it took a lot of courage to admit her feelings and she was proud of her. She took Caroline's hand, " Sweetheart I love you too. I've loved you since the first time I saw you striding down the hall in your Lk Bennetts. I want to spend all of my Christmas mornings with you from now on."

They spent the next half an hour curled up together on the sofa but they knew they had to move and face the world. Caroline was cooking Christmas dinner for everyone in Harrogate and needed to get a move on. It was nearly 10 already. Kate was visiting her Dad then eating dinner with her Mum but she promised to come over to Caroline's in the evening. She couldn't disappoint her Mum and anyway she wanted to update her on developments. They dressed and Caroline walked Kate to her car. Kate stowed her bag turned and hugged Caroline. "I' ll see you later Caroline. Tell the boys I said hi. I'm sure you,re set for an interrogation from them not to mention Celia. I don't envy you!"

Caroline watched Kate as she drove away, arms wrapped around her self to ward off the chill. She turned and headed back into the hotel and walked towards the dining from hoping to find the boys. " Caroline I was just about to fill in a missing persons form" Caroline turned to a smirking Gillian. She couldn't help herself and grinned back at her. " Morning Gillian, happy Christmas to you too! I can assure you there is no need to fill in a missing persons report. I'm not missing, the very opposite in fact if you must know!" Ooh, sounds interesting said Gillian. " I can't wait to hear all about it and I mean ALL about it. A very kind man has volunteered to feed my sheep so I'm all yours for the day. I' ll be your sous chef, provided you fill me in with all the juicy details " as she wriggled her eyebrows.

Caroline had to laugh at Gillian's antics. Have you seen the newly weds yet she asked. " Yes. They re in the dining room with William and Roxy. You were missed at breakfast. Were your ears burning? "

Just then Lawrence and Angus walked out of the dining room both munching a piece of toast. "Morning Mum. Happy Christmas. Have you got my pressie?" he said cheekily. Happy Christmas Lawrence and she quickly kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair. No pressie Lawrence, we said we would do it at home remember? Are you packed up? she asked. " We need to go in about 10 mins. I just want to say hello to your Gran and Alan. Go and gather your gear and I will meet you boys at the car."

Go walk the gauntlet Caroline said Gillian and she walked off laughing. Caroline couldn't help but smile as she moved towards the dining room. William spotted her first and jumped up from the table. " Mum, good morning, happy Christmas " and he hugged her warmly.

Morning Mr and Mrs Buttershaw said Caroline. Alan stood and kissed her on the cheek." Morning Caroline. I'm made up for you he whispered in her ear" before he followed up with " Would you like some breakfast?"

No thanks, I've already had breakfast in my room said Caroline. " I just wanted to say hello before I left for home. I want to start the prep for dinner. You all take your time. I will drop Angus and Lawrence and I will make a start on dinner . I look forward to seeing you all later. William are you and Roxy travelling with me ? We,re going to leave in about ten minutes"

"Yes Mum, we're all packed and ready. We just need to check out. We' ll go and do that now. Meet you at the car."

Caroline was left at the table with just Alan and braced herself for what was to come!


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't see you leave last night Caroline. Were you in a rush ? Celia said quiet sharply. Caroline took a moment, anxious not to be too abrupt and she could see Alam tense up. " I didn't want to interrupt you and Alan on the dance floor Mum, you were having such a good time, and I really wanted some privacy with Kate so we left just after midnight."

" Hmmm, some privacy, its a bit late for ..." Caroline saw Alan not so discretely elbow Celia in the ribs, Caroline almost giggled but managed to catch a hold of herself. At least Alan was in her corner.

" After was very late for Kate to be on the road in her condition I hope she got home alright" said Celia topping up her teacup.

" Oh Mum! Don't be daft. She wouldn't be home yet given that she only left five minutes ago. Why do you think I had breakfast in my room?" She laughed at Celias face " anyway, I need to be going to get the turkey in the oven. You two take your time and wander over when you're ready.I'll take the boys and Roxy with me."

Caroline turned and headed for the door absolutely beaming. It was going to take a lot to burst her bubble today!

She returned to her room and gathered her things. Her heart felt a lot lighter than the last time she was leaving this hotel, that was for sure.

She dropped the key at the reception and paid the breakfast bill, having prepaid for the accommodation. The receptionist didn't even blink at the breakfast for two even though the room was for a single occupant. A regular post wedding event she imagined.

The boys and Roxy were waiting by the car and they set off for Harrogate. Caroline was really looking forward to the day ahead. She liked cooking and had quite a lot of the prep work done already so she would be be able to relax and spend some time with her guests. She was glad Gillian was able to join them. It was a real family affair. It was amazing how family had changed for her over the last year. In a good way she thought. Alan, Gillian , Roxy and Kate. Especially Kate. It was the first time she had consciously thought of Kate as " family" and it felt good.

Mum, what are you smiling at ? Or am I allowed to guess? William asked and Caroline looked over to see him grinning at her from the passenger seat. " Do we need to set an extra place for Kate at the dinner table ? She would be very welcome Mum, seeing as she seems to have removed your long face " he said cheekily!

Caroline laughed, "I did not have a long face at least not all of the time and no Kate is not joining us for dinner but she might join us for dessert. She had already made plans to visit her Dad and have dinner with her Mum but she is going to pop over to join us later."

They chatted and laughed all the way back to the house. It was fairly old out, real "Christmassy weather " if there is such a word thought Caroline and she was looking forward to getting indoors and lighting a big log fire in the front room. The aga stove was on constantly in the kitchen so there was a base level of heating that made the house feel very cozy but this was a day for a real fire. She daydreamed of curling up with Kate later this evening.

" Mum! Are you going to sit there all day?" William laughed and Caroline sheepishly got out of the car. She hadn't consciously noticed actually parking in the drive she had been so busy day dreaming. She grinned and hopped out of the car.

"When do we open our pressies Mum ? Do you want to wait for Granny and Alan? " asked Lawrence. Good things come to those who wait young man Caroline said as she opened the front door. She dispatched the boys and Roxy to put away the bags while she got the turkey out of the fridge. She,d need to get it up to room temperature before she put it in the oven. She busied herself getting potatoes peeled, veg prepped and readied and washing and chopping herbs.

By the time Alan and Celia arrived Caroline had everything under control. The house was warm, the fire was lit, the mulled wine was made and the turkey was in the oven. She sneaked upstairs to change her clothes and to get a bag from the bottom of her wardrobe. She smiled as she emptied the contents on to the bed. Gifts for Kate that though she had bought, she never thought she would get a chance to deliver. Nothing too extravagant really, rather little things that she had picked up over the last few months that she had known Kate would like. Pathetic really, now that she thought about but sweet in another sort of way. It's as if in her heart of hearts she knew she would get another chance.

She wrapped the gifts, a cranberry scarf that she knew was Kate's favourite colour, a volume of Emily Dickinson who Caroline loathed but Kate loved, a River Cottage cookery book, some onyx earrings and some Mexican herbs and pastes as Kate had a weird obsession with every thing Mexican.

She went down the stairs and rejoined her guests. They were all in the front living room and Gillian had just arrived. William had served the Mulled wine and the atmosphere was very relaxed and convivial, though her mother was keeping her distance.

Caroline went into the kitchen to check on the turkey. She was happy with it and it was only an hour from done. She opened a bottle of wine and was just pouring herself a glass when Gillian joined her. " Go on then, I will join you, can't have you drinking alone in the kitchen" laughed Gillian. "Besides, I want to hear all about it". Caroline got her a glass and as she poured muttered " all about what?" . " Don't give me that ! All about how at 10 o clock you were long faced Lou Lou and at 11.30 you were  
>Linda Lovelace " Gillian guffawed. Caroline squirmed and blushed to the tips of her toes.<p>

Gillian pulled up a stool and said "I might as well make myself comfortable if I am to hear the full blow by blow account and by the looks of the dark rings under you eyes it is going to be a long story! You look like you didn't get a wink of sleep and I want to hear exactly why and what kept you awake ? And don't go slinking away with that bottle either!"

Caroline didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Gillian could be so forthright it was positively unsettling but in another way it was quiet refreshing. A spade was a spade with Gillian. She sat on the other side of the island and faced her, mentally unsure of whether to be honest or coy. She decided her best plan was one of attack. " So you got lots of sleep then Gillian, on your Own, in your own room ?" It's was a hunch but she knew she was onto something when wine came out Gillian's nose and into the work top!

Gillian coughed and spluttered and was red as a beet but she smiled and said "oh you play dirty Elliott, I' m going to enjoy having you as a sister , or step sister or what ever we are now"

They sat side by side enjoying the truce and not really sure how long it was going to last. Caroline raised an eyebrow " So, you and Robbie ?" I'm not saying anything on the grounds that it might be taken as evidence "Gillian grinned. "I am glad Kate came back though. I don't think I've ever seen you looking so relaxed and contented. I thought you would be up to ninety trying to cook Christmas dinner but here you are sipping wine with me leaving your guests to their own devices. I like this new Caroline and she touched her glass to Caroline's in salute. Don't think you're getting away with all the gory details though "she whispered "its just that Celia is coming down the hall and I don't want her to pop he clogs as you explain to me the intricacies of sex with a six month pregnant woman! "

Caroline turned and sure enough Celia was approaching. Gillian made to get off her stool and Caroline grabbed her hand " oh no you don't Madame! There is no way you are leaving me on my own to face this! Stay and cover me, Please?" Gillian grinned and said " Celia come in here and join us , we were just catching up on what a wonderful day it was yesterday. Come and let me refill your mulled wine. Caroline is making a start on the gravy and no doubt will need both of us to do the taste test."

Celia hemmed but couldn't really get out of joining them without being overtly rude. She joined Gillian at the island as Caroline started on the gravy. Now this is where it could get interesting thought Caroline!


End file.
